


Cool Maricruz

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Cool Maricruz [1]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, Jazz - Freeform, Other, Scat, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Cruz joined the jazz club much to Lightning's dismay.





	Cool Maricruz

Lightning walked into a jazz club.

A portuguese man was playing the bongos and the crowd snapped fingers.

Lightning thought 'Okay be cool McQueen'

'I know brain!'

'Sorry'

Lightning said "Hey cats are you ready to listen to jazz music"

Lightning snapped his fingers

But the members are not impressed.

Lightning growled.

But Cruz opens the door

A man swoons

Cruz was wearing a black beret, a striped yellow and black dress and black flat shoes.

Cruz said "Gatos geniales"

Lightning's jaw dropped

Cruz walked to a stage and began to scat singing.

Lightning began to play a guitar 

Lightning facepalmed


End file.
